Opposites DO attract
by MayaAshiko-Chan
Summary: Hermione's parents are gone, so is Draco's mother, the only person in his family who loved him. They meet and discover a new side of each other. DMHG I suck at summaries Please R
1. Prefect Duty

Disclaimer: As much as we'd love to. We don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters. As we get further into the story we might add oc's but there are none in this chappie. Please R&R  
  
Ok, umm, this is sort of our first fic. (We had others, but I deleted them, really, really bad) I'm Maya and this is Ashiko. Please read and review!  
  
A: Now, Maya, here is the calm, sane one. M: And you, Ashiko, are the hyper-active, loony. A: Hey! That's not very nice. *Starts sniffling M: I know how to stop her crying. Oy! Ashiko! A: Y-Yes? M: You know that Harry is soooooooooooo much cuter than Draco! A: (Totally forgot about crying) No way! My Draco rocks. Harry's a loser with four eyes. M: Is not! A: Is too M: No A: Yes  
*And so the argument continues for another millennium.*  
  
Crazy fan: Let's start the story already M + A: Ok!  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Opposites DO attract. Chapter: 1- Prefect Duty  
  
Hermione walked through the dark corridor. She was on patrolling duty. Ron complained about this often, but then again, he never took his prefect duties seriously. I do thought Hermione, Mom and dad always told me to take my responsibilities seriously and I will. I will honor them, they were my whole world, now they're gone Thanks to that piece of bullshit, Voldemort. Hermione's eyes filled up with tears as she remembered the letter she got over 3 months ago.  
  
*Flashback*  
Hermione, Harry and Ron were up in the common room on a warm Thursday evening. It was only the second week of school and everything was perfect, as perfect as it gets t Hogwarts that is. An owl flew in through the window and dropped a roughly torn piece of parchment. The writing was also rough, as if it was written in a hurry. It read  
Dear Hermione, We're sorry to inform you but your parents, Alice and Jacob Granger (A/N I don't know their real names, so let's pretend that her parents' names are  
Alice and Jacob.) have been murdered by Voldemort's Death Eaters on Wednesday September 12. We regret it with all our hearts and you have our  
deepest sympathies.  
Sincerely,  
  
The Order of the Phoenix  
*End Flashback*  
Since then things haven't been the same. Then again, how could they? How could anything be the same you read 1 slip of parchment and you find out you're an orphan. HOW THE HELL COULD ANYTHING BE THE SAME AFTER NEWS LIKE THAT???? Then again, maybe I shouldn't be that moody. I remember Ron and Harry talking about it the other day. I heard them say how bad they feel towards my "loss" as Harry put it but they both agreed that I'm acting kinda pissed at everyone. *Sigh* I don't know, I just don't know anything anymore. I'm so lost. At least Harry's more sympathetic, since his parents were also murdered by Voldemort. But, then again, he doesn't even remember them; so I guess it's a bit different, isn't it? So many questions, not enough answers.  
Hermione kept walking, checking her watch every now and then. She had another half hour left of patrolling to do in this corridor. Personally, she didn't like it. It was forbidden to most students, the only exception was a couple of seventh years that had certain classes there. Some sort of very, very advanced Wicca and Black Magic. I don't even know why Dumbledore allows these types of subjects at Hogwarts. Wicca, ok why not, it sounds fascinating, but...Black Magic?????? It sounds very Voldemort-ish. A memory of a Jackie Chan Adventure episode came up and she heard Uncle's voice. To defeat magic, you must use magic. Maybe he's right. Maybe to defeat Voldemort's Black magic, we must use Black Magic against him. Oh, the possibilities. Once again, we have too many questions, and not enough answers...  
A loud slam jerked Hermione out of her thoughts. She quickly hurried to where the noise was coming from. Sigh, I'll bet some first-year ended up getting lost. No matter how many times we tell them not to wander around the corridors at night. They never listen. Just like Fred and George.  
Hermione stopped running when she approached the closest door. It looked normal; she reached out for the handle.  
  
Bwahahahahahahahahaha!!!!!!!!!!!! Cliffy! I'm so mean, I know. You're mean? I'm the evil one around here! Hehehe. Don't mind the Jackie Chan joke; we're a big fan, that's all. We'll update when we get 5 reviews. All you have to do is press that little button. \/ \/ \/ 


	2. A little Truth

M: Oh yayayayayayayay!!!! Thanks for reviewing, but especially to rinchan4992, for being the very first one to review our story.  
  
A: Ya, you don't know how much it means to us. Thanks a lot! ^-^  
  
M: Anyways, enough delaying here's the next chappie of Opposites DO attract.  
  
Chapter:2-A little truth  
  
Hermione reached out for the handle when someone grabbed her hand, spun her around and slammed her against the cold wall. "What are you doing here Granger?" asked Draco Malfoy. "Malfoy, unlike you, I have been made a prefect and I have a responsibility to patrol this hallway. Now, may I ask you, what are you doing here?" "Shhh" Draco shushed her. "I can't explain now, he'll be here soon and if he sees you then you're fa-" Draco was cut of by the sound of swift footsteps coming closer. "Oh God, hurry Granger"  
Draco pulled Hermione towards a small storage cupboard full of ancient- looking rags and buckets full of moldy buckets and mops that haven't been cleaned in centuries. "Malfoy, what the hell is going on? This place smells like..." "Oh shut up Granger, trust me." "You? Trust you? After treating me the way you have for the last four years. I'm supposed to trust you?" "Hermione, please, just do what I say and SHUT UP!" Draco slammed the door in her face and she heard him run off.  
Draco ran into the classroom he just prevented Hermione from going into. Lucius Malfoy was already there. "Why are you so late? I thought you were going to wait for me here. Turns out, I had to wait for you. What did I teach about respect boy? Especially to myself and the others that are above you." snarled Lucius. "I'm sorry Father" Draco said bowing hid head. "Sorry's no excuse. It's enough that you're this pathetic excuse for a wizard. Look at yourself Draco, pathetic, hopeless and stupid. You're not even a Prefect; you're a shame to the Malfoy name. Worst, I heard about your oath to Dumbledore." Draco paled on very spot. "You're a Malfoy, it's your destiny to become a Death Eater, but what did you do? You swore an oath to Dumbledore saying you won't become one??? You stupid useless excuse for a son of mine. You're just like your mother, she didn't want to become a Death Eater either." "That's why you murdered her. I'm proud that she didn't join the Dark Lord, and I never will. I don't even know why she married you in the first place. I'm not proud of myself either. I'm ashamed to have a father like you. You murder innocent people just like you got away with mother. She was the only one in this wretched family who loved me and you...you... I'll kill you!!!" Draco yelled out in frustration and reached for his wand. Unfortunately, Lucius was quicker. "CRUCIO!" he yelled with is wand pointed at Draco. Draco's screams filled the empty corridors.  
Hermione shivered as she heard screams. Oh my God, what's happening? Is he torturing someone? Or, what if, what if he's the one being tortured? He did say 'He did say to trust him' She let out a small gasp. The footsteps, what they belonged to the other person? Draco, what going on? Whoa? When did he become Draco? I don't like him or anything, but I have to admit, I am worried. A bit. Especially if he's the one hurting someone else. Oh if he's doing something to some innocent first year, I'll be the one killing him!  
Draco stopped screaming. He reached for his wand but instead received a blow in the chest; his head swam with the pain. He felt a pain when tried to breath. Draco tried to sit up but received a jinx in the same spot that Lucius just kicked him in. "Ow" He just managed to gasp out. Lucius grabbed him by the scruff of the neck, Draco felt his knees buckle a bit. "What's the matter Draco? I thought you were a big fifth year." said Lucius in a mocking tone. Draco gritted his teeth. I won't be beaten by a scum like him... I'll fight, fight for mother. Draco tried to get up but he just couldn't, he slumped back against a wall, unconscious. Lucius grinned and walked briskly out the classroom as if nothing had happened. As if he didn't just almost kill his son.  
Hermione heard footsteps get closer, and then fade. That was too close she thought. She waited a while before she came out of the stuffy, small and very smelly cupboard. She opened the door to the classroom. What she'll see and learn will change her outlook on Draco Malfoy forever! 


End file.
